Acheron Grivas
|birthday=July 20th |age=20 |gender=Male |height=6'2" |weight= |hair=Chocolate Brown |eye=Brown |bloodtype=B+ |quirk=Overdrive |status=Alive |family=Roman Grivas (Older Brother) |birthplace= , |occupation=Pro Hero |affiliation=??? |base of operations= |entrance exam= |quirk apprehension= |class grades= |debut=The Monster, The Witch and The Wardrobe |voice= }} , is a newly-minted Hero who has begun to make a name for himself in todays society. He is also the brother of Roman Grivas, a well-known information broker. Acheron also acts as a model on his free-time. Due to the nature of his Quirk, Overdrive, he operates under the name of . Appearance Acheron stands at the rather impressive height of six feet and two inches, or 188 cm in height. He is far from being the tallest in his family, but his height is respectable for someone of his age. Acheron has also been noted to have a rather muscular physique. This toned and lean physique stems from the training he underwent during his time in ???, a prestigious Hero School. Not only that, he has continued to purse a career as a Pro Hero. As such, he still regularly trains himself to maintain and improve his toned body. As for facial features, Acheron has clear skin and a chiseled jawline. His eyes resemble that of a melted chocolate brown, and his hair a similar colour as well. Personality Battle Prowess Quirk |Karisekkai Tameni Kami|lit. "Temporary Ascension to Godhood"}} is an Emitter-Type Quirk that Acheron possesses. Simply put, this Quirk heavily increases the strength, speed and durability of Acheron. The physical statistics granted to Acheron are comparable to that of the Crimson Crusher itself. The Quirk is able to grant three main boosts. Speed, durability and strength. All three of these come from the "Overdrive" grants. By causing his entire body to vibrate at a high speed, Acheron can speed around from location to location at blitzing speeds, making it immensely difficult to keep track of him. The durability granted to Acheron is also an extension of Acheron vibrating at a such a high speed. The force from an attack is spread across the body, and sent outwards away from him. The strength comes from Acheron sending shockwaves into the body of the target. As such, it isn't truly super strength, it's merely an illusion of sorts. The shockwaves sent into the body repel away from Acheron, as well as causes organs to vibrate at high speeds, which is immensely painful. However, the Quirk comes with its weaknesses. For one, Acheron can only maintain his "Overdrive" for 13 minutes before it forcefully shuts off. Acheron can keep it activated for a few more minutes, but it damages his skeletal structure. Not only that, there are the occasions in which when Acheron deals a powerful enough blow, he also feels the physical force the opponent would. Of course, his body usually spreads it out, but there are the occasions in which it does not. Super Moves *'Castling': Acheron's first Super Move, known as |Gisei Shunkan Shunkanidō|lit. "Pseudo Instant Teleporation"}} is a technique in which Acheron puts his speed to its maximum, allowing him to cover distances within fractions of a second in order to gain the advantage of surprise. By focusing the majority of his vibrations to his lower half, Acheron is able to...TBA Fighting Style History Quotes *''"Quite frankly, I don't care."'' (Acheron Grivas) Major Battles Trivia *Acheron... Category:Males Category:Quirk Users Category:Pro Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Emitter Quirk Users